


Daylight

by redheadedleague



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7765120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redheadedleague/pseuds/redheadedleague
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I tried my hand at a 221B ficlet. Inspired by Daylight by Maroon 5. Hopefully this worked out.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Daylight

**Author's Note:**

> So I tried my hand at a 221B ficlet. Inspired by Daylight by Maroon 5. Hopefully this worked out.

This is it, the last night I can hold him in my arms. Come tomorrow I have to forgive my wife, my lying, traitorous wife; the one that chose to shoot this man in my arms. I am only forgiving her because Sherlock said to- said that it was the only way that I could be safe. Even though I think this is total bullocks, I have to trust Sherlock. It’s always his way with Sherlock. 

Enough thinking about my wife, I cannot even bring myself to say her name, it enrages me so. Time to focus on this lovely man; Sherlock is beautiful with those high cheekbones and those blue-green eyes, and with the contrast between his jet black hair and pale skin. His philtrum is pronounced just so as his parted lips let out puffs of breath from the recent exertion. There’s just enough streetlight filtering through the parted curtains to allow me to view the lovely shade of pink just dusting those cheekbones. 

He looks up at me through those black eyelashes with those eyes that can decipher so much with just a glance. I just wish there were more time. We discovered our feelings too late. I place a kiss to his forehead. Come daylight, I have to go. But right now those stars are burning bright.


End file.
